Moving On
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: What if the Angel had sent Amy to Rory, but Amy couldn't take it anymore, and left him? Strange things happen-timelords, angels, Jane Whickshire, Jack Harkness, Kathy & Joe Beedle, Melinda Soke, Liz 10, Lorna, River, Doctor, Melody, Ketherine Biddle, Miranda Tyler and so many others. Companions. Please R&R! Much AU. No canon.
1. Moving On

He looked so happy to be safe. I felt the same.

But when the angel appeared in place of him, I choked back a sob. How could I be without him? He was the father of my child, sort of. But I loved him so, how could he leave? He was important. He waited 2000 years for me, three zeros, unbelievable. We might not be in love like most others but we definitely loved one another in an important way. I had to be respectful and loyal of his bravery.

I had to go to him.

Slowly, I stepped towards his grave. How was this true? It couldn't be, it just couldn't. Our lives were perfect exactly 23 seconds ago. River, the Doctor, Amelia and Rory, victorious once again. But now I knew I had to go to him. Be with him. He couldn't be alone while I pranced around space with the man I ran away with on our wedding night. How could I? That would be complete betrayal. So I spoke to the Doctor, the man I really loved, and our daughter, and I let go. I let go of all the things I loved so very, very much. It hurt terribly, but I had to do so.

And I took that step, and reached towards the angel, and felt myself become ripped to pieces and placed back in my own body again. I spun on my heel, terrified and panicked, until I saw him. Curled on the ground in front of the grand canyon. He was sobbing my name, crying 'Amy…Amy…'. I trotted over to him and frowned, kicking his side softly with the toe of my shoe. He looked up.

"Get up, stupid face, we need to talk." I said, still frowning at him.

"Amy! You came for me! Look at this place, isn't it beautiful? Aren't you glad we're alive? We can live now, Amy, now that you're back, we can live, so happily, for as long as you like. We can live in a peaceful little cottage in the woods somewhere, and have children. Why do you look so sad?" He asked, bursting with questions, placing his hand on my cheek. I swiped it away.

"No. Children, cottage, woods, peaceful, Amy? Those words don't even belong in a sentence together. I came for you. I have to go Rory. I love you but not….not how you want me to, you see? You are my best friend. But I've got to tell you….Melody is _his._" Rory's eyes widened and he shook his head, blubbering out denial.

"I did what I came to do. We needed closure, I couldn't leave you wondering for the rest of your life if I was coming for you. I'm not going to, and you have to accept it. Find a girl that's right for you, go ahead. I don't mind. Love, Rory, love someone." I walked away slowly, angry at him. I would miss him, eventually, he was direly important, but I could not just leave him hanging for the rest of his life. He had to move on. The angel was his fate.

After many years, I was back in England, working for Torchwood. They were the only group I knew of that knew about alien technology and intelligence. I was just a worker, a woman who arranged that the true businessmen got working weapons. I hated working with weapons, but it was the closest I could get into Torchwood. One day was all about a large group of weeping angels that had invaded new York, and I nearly squealed in excitement. This was excellent.

I packed my bags and hurried to reach New York. When I arrived, I walked into the park and slowly followed myself as I was sitting on a rock with the Doctor, being read aloud to. I watched and slapped myself in the forehead as I watched me shout at him. If I had known then, I would have let him read to me for all of time.

I straightened and leaned on a rock nearby, but realized….I was touching a statue. Once again, I was torn to bits, flying through nothingness, and then put back together again.

Slowly I straightened and scratched my back, inspecting the area. I was clearly on some foreign planet, quite far from my own. It was red, with a sphere floating over the surface, and spindling red towers like Russian palaces hovering over the beautiful place.

At that moment I had been quite lost. Human people had never gone to Gallifrey, as something strange was foretold for all whom did. So as I stood there, worried, I tapped on a young boys shoulder. He turned and looked at her, and smiled.

"Ginger! I like that, ginger, I think I want to be ginger one day. Hello. I'm the Doctor, ma'am, who are you?"

**So, what did ya'll thaink? :D I know it's pretty over used idea, but I wanted to try my own take on it. I hope you all enjoy! **


	2. The Change

**The second chapter! I don't own doctor who...*facedesk, sob* Oh well...please Read and Review!**

Chapter Two, the change

"Uhm, A-" Should I change my own future? This was the Doctor's time, I guessed. I decided against it and looked down at him. "Adelina. Adelina….Ger…..On..Imo."

"Nice to meet you, Adelina Geronimo. So, you a timelord, or a Sphizofrax, or a Catardox, or a Lirathean?" I shook my head.

"Human." He gasped and shook his head, twitching away. He reached for my hand and pulled me down an alleyway.

"Humans don't belong here! This is very not good. I don't like this. C'mon, Allonsy, we must keep going." He pulled me away but suddenly I felt a burning fire in my waist, and I clutched my side, kneeling onto the hard earth. "Ouch, what's happening?" Suddenly the worst pain that I had ever felt in my entire existence ripped through me, and I cried out, tears running down my cheeks. Golden light began to flow from my body, my hands, feet and head enveloped in it.

"Oh no, ma'am, miss Adelina, it's happening. Don't worry, it'll be over soon." He stumbled away from me, his young face etched in worry. I began to feel better and cool off. I looked at myself. I didn't look any different. Did I feel different? No. I did not. I stood quickly (a bit too quickly) and fell over, and the Doctor caught me with his skinny little arms.

"Careful now, you might want to sit down."

"Thanks...what's happened to me?"

"You're a Timelord."


End file.
